


Tiny Vessels

by brianalahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funeral, Love, Other, Teen Wolf, adorable stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianalahey/pseuds/brianalahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin goes through a friendly flashback while she's attending the funeral of her second best friend, Erica Reyes. With slight mention of Allison Argent, Lydia tells Erica her true feelings for Allison as well as says her good bye at the funeral service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Vessels

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sample paragraph that I had done for a roleplay that I auditioned for. A friend told me that I should post it, so, I thought why not!
> 
> 2/27/2013 10:09pm Update: I've been accepted into this roleplay with this as the sample. Success!

Then:

"Lydia, I know she's going to love anything you wear. She loves your style." Erica said, pushing her hair out of her face as she stared at the ginger through her skype chat screen. Lydia bit her lip as she looked at the blonde, confusion flooding her face. The girl was going over to her best friend's house, who was also her secret love--and has been for the longest time now, and she wanted to look perfect. Lydia shrugged, setting the two outfits that she had placed onto hangers to be shown, onto the edge of her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her fingers grasp the edges of two new hangers, turning to face towards her laptop to show Erica.

"What about these? Should I wear this dress, with some leggings or should I wear this blouse and jeans?" Lydia pleaded, her anxiety growing more and more as she couldn't decide what to wear. Lydia fell back into her chair dramatically, sighing as she rested her arms against the chair's arms. "I'm just so nervous, Erica. I'm going to tell her tonight that I'm in love with her, and I just want everything to be perfect." A small pout appeared on her lips as she looked over at her computer screen with narrow eyes as she saw Erica giggling a  
little bit. "What's so funny, Reyes?"

"It's not that this is funny. This is just so fucking adorable. So adorable that it's making me giggle. I think you should wear the dress with those leggings that you just bought, that'll do. Especially if things escalate, and Allison tells you that she likes you too." Erica winked as she finished her sentence, and then letting a small growl roll out, insinuating that Lydia might get some action. Lydia frowned, laughing a little bit, "You're so, so funny, Erica Reyes." Lydia rolled her eyes as she turned around, starting to undress in front of Erica, not caring because of the fact that the two were probably just as close as Lydia was with Allison. She finished slipping into her dress and leggings only to see Erica had been pretending to smack her butt while doing so. "Jesus Christ you're such a lunatic!" Lydia yelled at her, while laughing.

"I try my best, Lydia Martin!" Erica nearly yelled out as she started to laugh just as hard, falling back onto her bed with her laptop in her hands. "So, you should tell me all about how much you like Allison. I don't think you've ever really gone into details." Lydia smiled at Erica's mention of her wanting to know really how much she liked Allison. She thought it would be the right time to before she'd leave, so she sat down with her makeup bag, starting with her mascara.

"Honestly, it all started when I had first met her, really. I knew I wanted her to be my best friend as soon as I saw her, and I was so glad that she had agreed and wanted to be my best friend as well." Lydia started to blush, putting her mascara back into her bag and continuing, "But it progressed, really. The more I hung out with her, the more I realized that I wanted to be in Scott's place instead. That I wanted to be in her arms, that I wanted to be able to kiss her in the hallways at school. I even got away with it once when her mom passed away. I mean, it was a small kiss on the cheek but, still. I just really love her, okay? I get so many butterflies in my stomach, and the sexual feelings are even more intense when I'm around her. It's hard not to jump her, she's so fucking gorgeous." Lydia rambled on as she finished her makeup, taking occasional glances back at her computer screen at Erica, seeing the growing expressions on her face and smiling at her reactions. "I never knew that I would end up falling for her, or even a girl in general. I didn't know that I'd end up bisexual, especially since I was in love with Jackson for so long. I guess I just really loved Allison and didn't know it."

Now:

Lydia's flashback ended as she snapped back into reality once Mr. Reyes came up to the microphone and announced that if anyone wanted to come up and speak that they were allowed to. She wanted to go up so badly, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to talk long without choking on her tears. Looking around, noticing that no one had already volunteered, Lydia stood up from her chair in the front. She stood for a while before slowly walking up to the microphone, looking out to everyone else that had gathered with her for Erica's funeral. It was still unbelievable that she had died, and part of her thought that this was all fake. She cleared her throat gently, setting her hand gently on the microphone stand, "Erica and I didn't start out as friends. We were actually enemies the first few months that we knew each other. But then things changed, and she became one of the most important people in my life." Lydia spoke calmly, although her mind was fluttering, rushing her words because she was so overwhelmed. A few tears ran down her face as she thought of what else to say, and she held a hand up to her face, rubbing her tears from her eyes, "She helped me through so much, and didn't judge me, at all. She was like a sister to me, and I'll never forget her, or the memories we shared." Lydia then started to cry even more, letting go of the microphone and turning toward's Erica's open casket. She started to sob as she ran her fingers through Erica's blonde hair, and then she placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Rest easy, beautiful. I'll miss you forever and a day." Lydia turned quickly, heading back to her chair.


End file.
